Why Must I be so Mean?
by Dark Trickster88
Summary: When young Romano and his first meeting with Spain, and how he really wishes he could be nicer.
1. Chapter 1

There I was again, in the corner, with tears running down my cheeks, I'm worthless I thought to myself. I felt so weak, alone and worthless. Everyone liked Italy more than me, he was nicer, more artistic, and just better at everything than I was. I hated him yet I looked up to him, it was very hard being around my brother.

"Are you crying Romano?" Italy asked me. I jumped a little bit, how did he find me? I quickly turned around, wiping some of my tears away with me hand as I did, and yelled at him.

"NO I'M NOT! I WOULD NEVER BE AS WEAK AS YOU!" Italy stepped back quickly and said in a small voice

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok…"

"WELL I'M FINE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shot back at him. Italy looked scared and took off down the hall, I saw he was crying.

I really am worthless, all I ever do is make people sad or angry. I really wasn't going to change if I just keep sitting here I thought to myself, maybe I could even apologize to Italy. I stood up, wiping away the rest of my tears with my sleeve, and started to walk down the hall where Italy had vanished down.

After I wandered around for a half an hour I finally found Italy, crying under the willow tree in the garden. I cautiously walked up to the crying Italy, not sure what to do, but before I could decide Italy looked up and said through his tears,

"Please leave me alone, I don't want you to be mean."

"I wanted to apolo-" The rest of my sentence was drowned out by the sound of Italy crying. I realized I would do more good if I just left, I just can't do anything right.

The tears started to flow again when I sat down in my favorite place, the only spot no one could find me and the only place where I felt safe, the banks of the little winding creek in the garden. I opened my mouth in a wail and tasted salt. Why did every time I tried something, it failed? Everything I touch is ruined, all I do is make people sad and break everything good in the world, the vase, the painting, everyone around me's feelings, the list goes on.

"I found you! I was concerned since you had been missing for the past two hours." A voice behind me said. I whipped my head around to see who it was. It was someone I'd seen from a distance earlier that day but never found out who he was. Why was this stranger concerned about me?

"I'm Spain, you must be Romano." He said, coming around to sit next to me. This must be the person who Italy had said was so nice I thought, well he doesn't have to feel all guilty and try to come and find me just because he too thinks that Italy is better than me.

"Go away! I never asked for your sympathy!" I yelled at him.

"Are you crying? Do you want a tissue?" Spain asked me as though he had never heard that I wanted him to leave, and held out a tissue.

"I'M NOT CRYING! AND I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP SO JUST GO AWAY!" I shot back at him, shoving his hand away. Spain looked a little nervous and the smile he had had a minute ago was absent.

"Well, just checking on you Romano, I guess I should go then." Spain said awkwardly.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded

"You're the one with the cute dark hair who always paints cool looking pictures right? That's how I know" Spain replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Uh, I guess so…" I said awkwardly, he actually liked my pictures? Everyone said Italy was better. He must be trying to be nice out of pity, well I didn't need his pity so I shouted

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Spain jumped back and evidently decided it was better to just leave and got up quickly, with an awkward smile on his face.

"Well I guess I'll just see you later Romano." Spain said before turning to leave.

I had to be mean even to people who were nice to me? I thought miserably, I really am worthless.

When I finally found my way into the house again, something seemed off, Grandpa Rome looked sad and Spain and some guy with glasses, a piece of hair sticking up above his head and a snooty expression looking impatient. Italy was already there looking sad and I glanced around, confused.

"You're coming with me Italy." The snooty guy with glasses said.

"Romano, you're lucky! You get to come with me!" Spain said excitedly, but I just glared at him, I couldn't let him think I was soft after he had seen me crying. Rome looked much older as he waved Italy good bye, though only giving me a feeble wave. There it was again, just one of the many ways that showed how much better Italy was than me, the more powerful country wanted him, and Rome was much sadder to see him to go.

When we got to Spain's house he was so nice to me, so much nicer than anyone had ever been to me, but I never knew how to interact with people being nice to me so I avoid contact with him. I really did want to be nice to him, but I felt like I could never stop the constant flow of cruelty.

"Want a tomato Romano?" Spain came up behind me and asked, holding out a perfectly ripe red tomato.

"Yeah." I replied, why did he even care about me? Or at least act like he did? All I should be to him is territory, nothing else!

"Er, thanks." I said, trying my hardest to be nice.

"When you act nice you're actually very cute." Spain said and gave me a big hug.

"Gah! Stop!" I yelled, freaked out by the sudden hug, I realized that was the first time someone other than Italy had hugged me.

"Look, I don't know why you bother being nice to me since all I am is your territory." I told him.

"It's because I like you Romano." Spain told me. He actually liked me? The weak, mean, bad at everything me?

The only thing I knew for sure about that conversation was that the tomato was delicious.


	2. Update

Due to lack of interest, and lack of motivation on my part, I have decided to abandon this story until further notice! If you really want me to keep writing then leave a review, I just really don't feel like it's a good story and I might soon remove it. Sorry if you were hoping for an actual update... :(


End file.
